A Force To Be Reckoned With: A Sequel
by RosefaerietaleRed
Summary: Vash and the gang meet up with another of Meryl's relatives and he's not quite what they expected a Stryfe to be like.


A Force to be Reckoned With: A Sequel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Trigun characters, except the  
ones I created, namely Jordan and the crazy uncle Luca.  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed A Force to be Reckoned With. It  
means a lot!  
  
Two days after the incident with the Peacock gambling ring; Vash and company parted ways with Jordan, Meryl's cousin, in a little village far from April. With the Peacock gambling ring disbanded, Jordan didn't have to worry about his debt to them, but they all felt it was better to be on the safe side and got him out of April. Meryl hugged her cousin and told him to stay out of trouble. Jordan grinned.  
"Of course, I will, short stuff!" he exclaimed, "Keep in touch. Goodbye, everyone, it was nice meeting you. Especially you, Vash."  
Vash smiled and shook Jordan's hand, "Well, see you around."  
After that, Vash, Wolfwood, Meryl, and Milly, took off in the car Vash managed not to destroy. Wolfwood was driving as Milly consulted a map. After driving for awhile, Milly frowned as she looked at the gages.  
Wolfwood noticed her frown and as he took out the cigarette that was dangling from his lips, he asked, "What's wrong, big girl?"  
Milly pointed to one of the gages, "Um, I think that means we're low on oil."  
Meryl and Vash peered up front and Wolfwood in turn, frowned.  
"Oh, damn," Wolfwood muttered and he slowed the car to a stop. He jumped out of the car and went to the trunk and popped it open. He swore.  
"Damn it, the oil's running out and we're not even close to Grace. We're screwed."  
Meryl spoke up, "Uh, I think I know where we can go."  
  
The other three looked at Meryl in surprise. She continued, "He's not far from here, just 10 iles away. I'm confident that he has oil for the car."  
"Meryl," Vash asked, "Who do you know lives so far from a town?"  
"Well, he's my uncle."  
Milly clapped her hands together, "Yeah! We get to meet more of your family!"  
Wolfwood lit a cigarette, "Meryl, what would he be doing all the way out there?"  
Meryl cleared her throat, "He's uh, kind of eccentric. You'll see what I mean when we get there."  
Wolfwood started the car, "Well, let's go."  
Meanwhile, Vash stared quietly at Meryl. She noticed him looking at her.  
"Yes, Vash?" Meryl asked.  
"Oh, nothing, nothing." He looked away.  
Soon, what appeared to be a small house, came upon the horizon. Meryl pointed to it.  
"That's it! That's my uncle's house!"  
They were just in time because as they reached the house, the car sputtered and died. They all got out of the car and sighed in relief. They made it! Meryl led them to the front door and she knocked. There was no answer.  
"Let's check the back," Meryl said and jogged behind the house.  
The others followed her and in a distance they saw a figure crouching and lighting a fire. The figure than sat down cross-legged. Meryl smiled and the others just stared. Who on earth would be making a fire outside in the middle of the day under the two blazing suns?  
"Uncle Luca!" Meryl called out, waving her hands and running over to him.  
Luca had his head down and seemed to be contemplating the mysteries of the universe. When he heard Meryl calling out to him, he raised his head and smile.  
"Meryl. It that you? You haven't changed much."  
Meryl grinned as Vash, Milly and Wolfwood gathered behind her. The latter were staring at Uncle Luca; he was not what they expected a relative of Meryl's to look like. Luca had long, gray hair that went past his shoulders; he had on a suede vest, a blue button-down shirt, tan pants and boots. He wore beads around his neck and had a pair of dark blue shades. Next to him sat his hat (think of those old gangster hats, like Al Capone) with a feather stuck in it. Luca wasn't dirty, actually he was quite clean. His fingernails were short, and he was clean-shaven. He was very good-looking at one time and Vash figured Meryl got her eyes from her Uncle Luca. The same big, gray eyes; with the exception of Luca's showing more wisdom, but that's from being alive longer and having more life experiences than Meryl.  
Luca stood up and hugged Meryl. He than turned to the others.  
"Ah, and are these your friends?"  
Meryl nodded, "Yes, this is Milly Thompson, she works with me. This is Mr. Nicholas D. Wolfwood, a traveling priest and this is Mr. Vash the Stampede."  
Luca smiled, a twinkle in his eye and said, "Ah, Vash the Stampede, Miss Milly and Mr. Wolfwood, it's a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Wolfwood, you're a traveling priest? I can see we're going to have some interesting conversations. Good, good."  
Wolfwood took out a cigarette and offered it to Luca. Luca smiled and accepted it. Wolfwood took out one for himself and lit both cigarettes.  
Luca took a deep drag and sighed, "Ah, that is good. It's blazing hot out here. Why don't we go inside," Luca walked away from the fire, unintended.  
Meryl quickly put it out and Vash looked questioningly at her. She just shrugged.  
Vash ran up next to Luca, "Sir? I was wondering why did you start a campfire in the middle of the day?"  
Luca shrugged, "It seemed like a good thing to do at the time."  
Vash felt dumbfounded. Wolfwood laughed and pushed him along.  
The house was small, but it didn't feel cramped with five people inside. In fact, it was rather cozy. Meryl looked around; the place didn't change much. Uncle Luca still collected different things from toys to car parts. He tinkered with inventing things and making toys. Meryl reminisced about some of the toys he made for her and her cousins. Luca also possessed many books-they were mostly science and poems.  
"You all want something to drink?" Luca went to his little kitchen and opened a cabinet, which revealed a variety of drinks from alcohol to lemonade.  
"Yes!" the four companions chimed in.  
"Alright," he laughed, "I'll make lemonade. The alcohol can be for later," he added with another laugh when seeing the disappointed looks on Wolfwood, Vash, and Milly's faces.  
"So," he said to Meryl, "What brings you out here? I know it's not to visit your favorite uncle."  
"Uncle Luca," Meryl began, "Uh, the oil in our car ran out and we were hoping that you would have some."  
Luca laughed, "Of course I have car oil! However, you will do me the honor of being my guests tonight. No arguments!"  
Meryl put her hands up, "Of course not! We'll be honored."  
The other three were relieved. They did not fancy anymore traveling today and they were fascinated by Meryl's uncle and wanted to learn more about him.  
They were drinking their lemonade and sitting at a table when Luca started to make dinner. Vash leaned to Meryl.  
"Your uncle is an interesting character."  
"You have no idea how 'interesting' he can be. Right now, he's tame." Meryl turned to Luca, "Uncle Luca, can I help you with dinner?"  
"I've got this covered. Why don't you kids set up the table in the back. We'll eat outside tonight."  
Meryl smiled at being called 'kids' especially since Vash is over 130 years old. They set out and Milly was amused to see Wolfwood, with a cigarette dangling from his mouth, setting the table.  
  
Later that night, after they were done eating, Luca had brought out some of his "special brand" of alcohol. Wolfwood, Vash and Milly accepted it heartily while Meryl was a little more wary and settled for his herbal tea. However, even with the tea Meryl was sipping it suspiciously. Luca has the tendency to put his own special spices in his alcohol and other drinks, which could explain his craziness. Or, it's his craziness that drove him to make his drinks, let's say, a little more interesting. At the moment, Luca was in deep conversation with Wolfwood. Meryl's uncle had taken a keen interest in the priest and insisted that Wolfwood sit next to him during dinner. Luca was talking to Wolfwood about the Plants and the fact that they are not inexhaustible. If it were not for these plants, there would be no way people can live there.  
"So," said Luca as he puffed on a cigarette that Wolfwood gave him, "Do you think that God intended for us to be on this planet then? Because once those Plants are through, we're doomed."  
"Well," Wolfwood began.  
"Gentlemen," Meryl chimed in, "I hate to interrupt your conversation, but we need to clean up here and go in."  
After they cleaned up and went in, Luca offered them more drinks and even Meryl accepted one. Luca bade them a good night and left two bottles on the table.  
They sat around the table drinking shots. Meryl turned to Wolfwood.  
"Mr. Wolfwood, I hope my uncle's incessant questioning didn't get too annoying."  
Wolfwood gave a dismissive wave, "Not at all. I really enjoyed talking to him, actually."  
Vash was getting drunk by this time, "Wolfwood, give me another shot," he slurred.  
"Tongari, you just don't know how to handle alcohol," Wolfwood chided him. But Wolfwood, too, was getting tipsy.  
Milly had her head on the table. She than sat up suddenly and said, "Give me another drink, bartender!"  
Meryl looked a little worried, "I don't think she should have anymore."  
Milly grabbed the bottle and was slugging it down while the others watched her, astonished. She sat it down and giggled. Meryl found herself giggling and accepting another drink. What was so damn funny? She couldn't remember. She looked over at Vash and Wolfwood who seemed to have started to thumb wrestling.  
"I'm the master of thumb wrestling! Don't you ever forget that, Wolfwood!"  
"Yeah, you have to be master at something, don't you, Tongari?"  
Meryl walked over to her uncle's bookshelf and took out one of his many books of poems. She opened the book and started to read aloud. Milly walked over and sat down, and listened in awe. Vash and Wolfwood stopped their thumb wrestling, only to be attracted to Luca's toys. Vash took a box, stared at it and started to wind the crank on the side of the box. A clown popped up; Vash screamed and almost dropped it. Wolfwood started laughing and Vash began to giggle. Meryl was still reading the poems aloud. They seemed to be children's poems for they were whimsical and full of wonder and humorous (Think, Shel Silverstein). Wolfwood and Vash sat down on each side of Milly and wore the same expression as she did. They looked at Meryl in awe and wonderment and they stayed silent as she continued to read.  
  
It was the morning sunlight that woke Meryl up. Her head hurt and she slowly opened her eyes. She became aware of a red patch underneath her. Meryl rubbed her eyes with one hand and realized she was on top of Vash. She had been using his shoulder as a pillow and the rest of his body as a mattress. She groggily looked behind her and notice Wolfwood was sleeping on his side, his back facing them. Vash's feet were digging into Wolfwood's back. She than noticed Milly's legs were entwined with Wolfwood's; her feet and part of her calves were sticking out and as Meryl got up a little, she saw that Milly's face was buried in Wolfwood's belly, her arm draped over his side and her hand resting on Vash's foot. Meryl wasn't sure why, but she hesitated getting up from her position. Vash was quite comfortable to sleep on and she realized he had an arm around her. Meryl was about to go back to sleep when her uncle came in and she jumped up, silently thanking for the millionth time that she does not blush. Luca gave her a knowing smile. Meryl opened her mouth to explain, but Vash and the others were starting to stir.  
Vash sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Ugh, I have a headache."  
Wolfwood who rolled onto his back, said, "Tongari, you can't handle liquor", he sat up and too groaned, "Ugh, I have a headache, too. That was strong stuff!"  
Milly chose to stay lying down, "Could someone bring me aspirin?"  
Luca laughed, "Didn't I warn you that stuff is strong?" He paused for a moment, than said, "Oh, wait, I didn't tell you. Sorry."  
Luca gave them medicine to help with the hangovers. He started on breakfast as they decided to lie down again, not in the same positions they were previously in, of course. Meryl noticed that no one was saying anything about what happened and for that, she was thankful  
Out of the blue, Wolfwood said, "My back hurts."  
Milly looked over, concerned, "Oh no. Why?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because a certain broomhead had his feet digging into my back all night!"  
"I'm sorry!" came Vash's reply, his voice muffled by the pillow he had over his head.  
Milly said, "I slept comfortably. What about you guys?"  
Vash said, "Actually I was quite comfortable. I felt really warm."  
Meryl was thankful that she was not facing them, "Oh, I slept fine."  
They heard Luca's voice calling them for breakfast. Meryl never felt happier for a distraction from their conversation. As they went outside to the table, Meryl avoided sitting next to Vash.  
Don't be stupid she chided herself, you're not some silly schoolgirl anymore.  
She felt envious of Milly, who was laughing gaily with Wolfwood. No awkwardness there! Maybe their relationship (whatever that may be) was much too evolved to have any awkwardness between the two of them. Vash was looking at Meryl quietly. He has been doing that a lot lately.  
"How's your arm?" he asked Meryl.  
Meryl looked up, surprised, "Oh, it's fine. Thanks for asking."  
Luca looked at the two. He frowned, "Something happened?"  
"Uh, yeah. Jordan got himself into some trouble and I tried to help out."  
Luca's eyes narrowed, "What kind of trouble?"  
"He got involved with the Peacock gambling ring. There was a shootout, and that's how I hurt my arm. But everything's fine now!" Meryl added quickly, seeing her uncle looking angry.  
"That idiot. I told him he didn't need any more money. I even told him I would do a money dance if he was that desperate for more money."  
The other three looked to Meryl questioningly at this last part. Meryl shook her head as to say, don't bother asking. You don't even want to know.  
Luca stared at his coffee, "But you say it's over and done?"  
Meryl nodded, "Yes. We even took him to another village to be on the safe side.  
Luca stood up and stretched, "Well, I'll have go see him soon and give him his marbles. He lost them somewhere around here. That's probably why he did such a stupid thing because he lost his marbles."  
Meryl groaned as Vash tried to suppress his laughter. Wolfwood just sighed and took out two cigarettes, handing one to Luca. Milly smiled warmly at Luca and stood up to start taking the dishes in.  
Luca offered to give the car a tune-up along with the oil. After he was done, he asked Meryl if he could come into town with them.  
Meryl looked surprised, "Of course you can, Uncle Luca!"  
Vash asked, "You don't go to town often, do you?"  
Luca shook his head, "Nah, I don't like crowds much. Usually someone goes for me, but occasionally I like to go myself."  
When everyone got into the car, Wolfwood took out another two cigarettes, giving one to Luca and lighting them both up before he started the car. He than sped away to the town of Grace.  
When they got to Grace, Meryl immediately saw why Luca wanted to go there. There was some kind of sale going on. The residents of Grace got together to have some sort of yard sale. Meryl smiled, knowing that her uncle was itching to examine the things people were selling. Luca jumped out of the car, startling Vash and made a mad rush to the nearest stand. Wolfwood got out of the car and Milly was right behind him.  
"So, honey," Wolfwood said to Milly offering his arm, "Want to check out some things? Make sure the old man doesn't get into too much trouble?"  
"I'd love to, darling," Milly accepted his arm and they set off after Luca.  
Meryl sighed at the sight of them. She wondered what exactly was Wolfwood and Milly's relationship. She didn't have time to ponder over it for Vash cleared his throat.  
"So, should we check this out?"  
"Oh, sure."  
Meryl felt surprised, she thought Vash would have made a dash away from them, but he didn't. They walked along in silence, looking at the different objects being sold. Some were really crappy stuff, but there were some nice things, too. Meryl gave a small gasp when they saw a small sculpture. It was a faceless couple with their arms entwined to each other and it was made of white stone.  
The vendor came over, "Ah, I see that you found 'The Lovers' Embrace', it is for those who found true love," she eyed Vash, "Young man, I can see that you have found your true love in her. This is symbolic of that love."  
Meryl coughed, "We not, I mean he's not my boyfriend!"  
Meryl quickly walked away, feeling very embarrassed and horrified. Vash stared after her. He turned to the vendor and smiled.  
  
Vash later met up with Luca, Wolfwood and Milly. Milly told him that they saw Meryl and she had gotten them rooms at the local in and she'll meet them for dinner later.  
"Hey, Tongari," Wolfwood said, "Meryl looked a little flushed. What happened?"  
Vash hesitated. Meryl would kill him if he said anything.  
"I'm not sure. You just never know with that woman."  
"Mr. Vash! Look at what Mr. Wolfwood gave me!" Milly squealed, showing him a familiar sculpture.  
It was almost similar. However, it had it's own distinguishing characteristics. It had a marble coloring to it and the lovers seem to be dancing. Vash knew that the two had a special bond, but he had no idea how deep it went. Now he knew.  
Luca had a bag full of stuff. Vash raised an eyebrow at him. Luca just grinned.  
"Next time you stop by, I'll have other toys made, besides that box you were playing with last night."  
Vash grinned sheepishly. Then they heard a commotion happening at the inn. Wolfwood, Milly and Vash looked at each other. Could Meryl have gotten herself into more trouble? With Luca in tow, they ran to the inn and much to their chagrin, Meryl somehow was involved.  
Several men were surrounding Meryl, pointing their guns at her. Meryl looked determined and had her derringers out as well.  
"Meryl!" Milly shouted, "Are you alright?"  
"What's going on here?" Vash demanded.  
One of the men answered, "This bitch shot one of our comrades!"  
"Only because the jerk grabbed me!" Meryl shouted angrily.  
"Meryl, you shot a guy because he you?" Vash looked at her disbelieving.  
Meryl shot him a dirty look, "No, I slapped him when he grabbed me, than he pulled his gun on me! What kind of a person you take me for, Vash?"  
"I'm sorry," Vash said sincerely.  
"Hey," one of the gunmen said angrily, "We're still here!"  
Vash scratched his head, "Oh yeah, I forgot."  
"What!" another man screeched, "Listen up you bastard..."  
He didn't get to finish his sentence, nor did his comrades were able to make a move. The guns were suddenly shot out of their hands and the man holding a gun toward Meryl was knocked unconscious. They looked at Vash, but he shrugged and indicated that it wasn't him. They slowly turned around and stared at Luca. He had a gun in his hand, which he gave back to a passerby.  
Luca shrugged, "I've always said that the Stryfes were a force to be reckoned with."  
  
After the incident, they decided not to stay in Grace and drove back to Luca's place where he offered them to spend another night. They gratefully accepted. Vash, Wolfwood, and Milly drank more of Luca's special wine, but Meryl declined. Meryl looked amused when Wolfwood and Vash engaged in more thumb wrestling. Milly was playing with the box Vash almost broke and giggled every time the clown popped up. Meryl took out a book of children's poems and began to read through it. It seemed oddly familiar; did she read it before?  
Meryl became so engrossed that she didn't realize that Vash sat next to her. She gave a little jump when he place a small packaged on the book. Meryl looked at it.  
"What is it?" she inquired.  
"Just open it, please."  
Meryl opened it and gave a small gasp. It was the sculpture of 'The Lovers' Embrace'. Meryl wondered, does this mean that he feels that way about me? Meryl turned to Vash, but found that he had passed out. She sighed and put her chin in her hands, this was so typical of him. She noticed that Wolfwood and Milly had fallen asleep on the other couch. Milly was using Wolfwood as a pillow.  
Meryl got up and put the sculpture in her bag. She looked over to where Vash was and wondered if she should go back. She looked around, there was no where else very comfortable to sleep, so she went back to the couch.  
The next morning, after a delicious breakfast, Meryl, Milly, Vash, and Wolfwood said their good-byes to Luca. Neither one was feeling too eager to go, but they all knew that they had to continue their journey. Meryl was the last to bid farewell and Luca gave her a gift, a book.  
Meryl looked down, "What's this? Oh, Uncle Luca, I can't possibly take one of your books!"  
Luca beamed at her, "No, I want you to have it. Besides, I noticed the last two nights you have taken a real liking to it."  
Meryl realized it was the book of children's poems that she read the night before. Then it occurred to her that she read it the other night as well. That's why it was so familiar. She felt embarrassed, knowing that he knew the way she was behaving.  
Luca grinned and gave her a bear hug, "Bye Meryl, take care of yourself and make sure Vash stays a gentleman!"  
Meryl laughed and got into the car. They waved to Luca and drove off.  
Vash grinned at Meryl, "Well, Meryl, I learned something very important about your family."  
"And what's that?"  
"That the Stryfes are truly a force to be reckoned with!" 


End file.
